Bed of Nails
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Pre-war, AU/IDW/G1 Megatron deals with one of his femme victims. Gore, profanity, sexual themes, violence.


Bed of Nails.

**WARNING: Contains high levels of profanity and gore.  
Characters: Megatron (G1)**

Backhanding the femme in front of him, Megatron sneered as she tried to spit on him. How dare she!? How dare she treat him like some fucking dog!? Spitting on him? It was fucking foul! He should kill her right here and right now for that! Even if it had missed him and done nothing but spew down the front of her chassis.  
"You filthy whore," he said, grabbing the back of her helm and pulling her up as she was tied up, her knees on the floor. She cried out in pain as he pulled her neck back, hearing a solid snap. He didn't break it, though, merely a wire being stretched too far from its original state. And so fucking what? He was going to kill her anyway. Before twilight, she'd be dead and gone—nothing but a putrid corpse he'd have to clean and tear for spare parts. Selling them to someone in Kaon wasn't hard, after all.  
"You want to act like a drooling puppy? Then I'll treat you like one…!" he whispered in her audio. He'd been watching her for lunar-cycles. Stalking her. And Primus, every time he couldn't help but be tempted by her enticing body. Every curve was more delicious than the next, and she teased him without even knowing it. There he was, sitting in his car, watching as she did her daily duties. His cable had become hard more than once, and he was sure there were clear stains from his actions all throughout his car. Even if the fucking case workers were watching him, he couldn't get into trouble for jacking off in the car.  
Throwing her to the floor, he placed his pede on her back, baring his canines. "You want to sit! Roll over! Play dead!?" he said, smacking his pede onto her back with each sentence. She simply cried more, her own voice drowning in harsh sobs. It was only music to his audios, though.

With her hands tied, the femme wept into the dirty floor of the warehouse she was being kept prisoner in. She couldn't remember how long it had been now since she'd disappeared from the street. He seemed so nice! Inviting her out on a date. She certainly never expected to wake up in this place, though, tied and bound.  
"P-please…" she managed to say, her optics raining rivers down her soiled cheeks. She was covered in soot and grit, from head to toe. She hadn't even eaten in who knew how long. All she remembered was that she was with the mech named Megatron, and now she was down here, receiving nothing but his dreadful attention.

"I owe you _nothing!_" said the silver mech, crouching down and lifting her head once more, his hand gripping the back of her helm. She was bleeding down her neck, but that was merely from the impact she had had with the floor. He could see the grit digging into her fleshy skin. But that was nothing to what she was going to suffer from him.  
"Look at you," he said, his optics dark. "You're nothing but a pathetic femme, down on the floor where she belongs. Tell me, _dog_, do you take your perfect body for granted like all whores do?" he asked, seeing her optics widen as she caught his own. Primus, the look of sheer desperation and fear made his blood boil, feeling his systems burn into rose-hot arousal.  
As she didn't answer him, Megatron threw her face back into the dirt with a growl. "You dare defy me!?" he yelled, grabbing one of the small blades on the counter and crouching back down, ripping her head up and placing the rusted blade against her neck, watching as it shuddered in harsh breaths.  
"Speak!" he ordered, giving her a dark grin as he ran the blade against her small Adam's apple. "Like the good _bitch_ you are." He would not call her by her name. She didn't deserve that. A title meant a designation as a being, and he refused to see such whores as Cybertronian steel. They were worthless pieces of scrap! Selling their bodies like no tomorrow to nothing but fucked up, worthless mechs.

Swallowing hard, the femme tried to stop her tears, but it was to no avail. She was terrified! And her lips stuttered as she tried to speak. "I-I'm a prostitute… i-it's just u-upgrades. N-nothing m-more," she wept, her optics wide. "P-please… let me go. I s-swear, I'll do anything f-for you."

Narrowing his optics, Megatron gave the whore a look of sheer disgust, dropping her face-first to the floor once more. "You're disgusting," he spat, pushing himself up to his feet and beginning to pace the room. "Do you think a mech like me would _soil_ himself with a disease ridden whore like yourself? I've seen enough of you around here, walking the streets like you own the place. You're nothing but filth!" he sneered. "Filthy, little whores to go back home and act as if everything is perfect! Washing away your sins as those filthy bastards have soiled your valves and fucked you to scrap. Lying to your families!"

Pulling her arms towards her chest, the femme pushed herself to her knees, sitting on them. She needed to watch the mech with every step he took. She couldn't let him out of sight. She'd been in enough bad situations to know how to protect herself. This was just the most severe one. Hell, she'd never been kidnapped before, and certainly never with a psychotic mech like the one that was pacing in front of her.  
"I-I'm not like them, I swear!" she tried to protest, though going quiet as the mech eyed her, his gaze nothing but petrifying. Primus, she wasn't going to make it out of here alive, was she? This mech was going to kill her! She needed to think quickly, and on her feet.  
Crawling to the mech, she bowed her head, placing her hands to his leg. "Please, I swear, if you let me go… I-I'll help you. Y-you've changed my outlook on l-life!" she tried to say, looking up to him with pleading optics. "M-master…"

Swallowing hard, Megatron kept his chin high, his optics looking to the pathetic thing that was meant to be a gorgeous femme as she begged on her knees. Crouching down, he gave her a grin, taking her chin gently into his palm. "I have to admit, a slave wouldn't be so bad. But you're one _terrible_ liar," he said, growling as he threw her face to the side once more.

Hitting the floor, the femme gave a soft grunt before pushing herself back up. "What do you _want!?"_ she yelled, her fear beginning to turn to nothing but adrenaline. There was only enough one could take before they had to begin planning an escape. "You filthy fucking bastard! What do you want from me!? You've already called me a whore! So what if I am!?" she yelled, her optics beginning to fill with tears once more. "What does that make you!? A whore's play-toy!?"

Feeling his jaw tighten, Megatron's optics shot to the femme on the floor. And grabbing her by the throat, he pulled her up and slammed her against the wall. "You… _cunt!_" he sneered, hearing her choke. "I wouldn't fuck you with a fifty foot pole, you disgusting, little-,"

"Whore?" choked the femme, her optics looking into his own. And with her hands still tied, she managed to grab the knife that was on the side of the bench and jabbed it into the side of the mech's neck, oil spurting from the wound as she fell flat on her aft.

With a groan of pain, Megatron immediately removed the shiv from his neck, feeling hot oil run down his chest from the wound. Nothing vital, which meant this was far from over. As he watched her try to scramble away, he grabbed the nail gun that was on the work bench, aiming it with his left hand and hitting her right in the back of the calf plating, causing her to trip over her own feet and hit the ground.  
Walking over, he smacked his foot onto the middle of her shoulders, still aiming the gun at her. "You think that's going to stop me!?" he yelled, giving a laugh. "Please, you're worse than I thought. Little bitch who likes to play with knifes, hmm?" he asked, adjusting the gun and shooting another nail into the back of her palm.

Crying out, the femme's systems shook hard as the nail pinned her to the floor. The one on her calf was still bleeding, but as she felt it smash into her metal skeleton, she knew the mech had stomped it into the ground, the pain too much to take to be able to pull it out of the flooring.  
"You fuck!" she screamed, her hands still tied, meaning she had no way of getting out unless she tried to unpin her nailed hand. "You bastard fuck! Let me go!" she cried, anger and desperation clear in her choked voice.

Lifting his pede from the back of the femme's shoulder, Megatron rolled his shoulders, giving off a soft breath as he placed his hand to his wounded neck. "You made me bleed," he murmured, his optics on the dark liquid that was trailing down his belly now.  
Grinning, he bit his bottom lip as he crouched down, running a hand over her smooth back. She thrashed as she felt the touch, but he forced her down, sitting himself on the curve of her back. "Shh, you don't want to get another nail, do you?" he whispered, the femme's optics now furious. Her fear had subsided, but he knew it was still there. He could smell it! And he gave a dark chuckle as she stopped, her form still panting hard, though. "There's a good femme."  
Feeling his crotch against her back, he knew he was hard. He had been ever since she woke up. Even when she was knocked out, she was still teasing him, making those small whimpers in her drug induced stasis. Fuck, how it made him overload hard.

Breathing hard, the femme's optics stayed on the mech above her, eyeing the gun that was in his left hand. "Go one, then... Kill me," she whispered, her voice harsh. "Anything is better than being here with a psychotic maniac like you!"

"Aw," Megatron pouted, his lips forming into another dark grin. "You've hurt my feeling. I'd be rude if I didn't return the favour," he sneered, grabbing her chin and aiming the gun, spiking it through her bottom lip.

Calling out once more, the femme's optics winced hard as the nail hit her right in the lip, piercing it. Her frame shuddered as the pain and humiliation began to overtake her. She was tired now; she didn't know how much longer she could fight. Her systems were already telling her that her oil loss was beginning to get to a critical state. It wasn't enough to kill her quickly, but she could, in time, die from the lack of oil.  
"Nnn!" she groaned, now unable to speak from the pain. Her jaw was tight, but it only caused more pain as she tried to move away from the mech as he pulled her head back, giving her a deep kiss, his lips hard against the piece of metal sticking from her lip.

Brutally kissing the femme, Megatron felt the tangy warmth smear across his face. His spark thumped hard within his chest, the taste of her oil making him harder. "Yeah… you like that, don't you?" he whispered, hearing her whimper as she couldn't speak from the pain.  
Baring his fangs, he gripped the top half of the nail, ripping it from her lip, her shrilling voice crackling into his audios as she screamed. He quickly hushed her with another brutal kiss, though, sucking on her bottom lip as he took more of her oil in before having to push himself away, standing up.  
Breathing hard, he swallowed, beginning to feel his systems going into overdrive. Primus, that taste and smell was fucking better than anything! "Uhn…" he groaned, wiping the back of his palm over his lips, blood smearing only further across his face.  
"Heh… Are you ready to give in yet?" he asked, his head spinning for a moment as he watched her on the floor, trying to squirm away, though crying out again as she tried to remove her hand and leg from the ground.  
"No?" he asked, looking into her optics as he raised the nail gun. "That's alright, you'll be easier when you're dead," he said, watching as her optics widened. As the nail hit her solidly in the centre of her forehead, her body was thrashed to the ground, oil spurting from the wound as her body went still, a small gurgle being heard from the back of her throat.  
Stepping over her, Megatron threw the weapon away, hearing it smack against the wall and let off another nail somewhere. And crouching down, he picked her neck up, it having been broken from the twisted impact on her cranium. "Hmm, such a pity," he murmured, digging his fingers into the wound to get the nail out. "Even dogs can't be tamed," he smirked, "but they can certainly be put down."  
Standing up, he grabbed her legs, dragging her into the back of the abandoned workshop. At least she would be quiet for the remainder of the time, and then once he was done, he'd take her apart and throw her in the nearest waste bin.

**Author's Comment:**

_Megatron detests 'bots who sell themselves like his mother did when he was little._


End file.
